To Get Rid Of The Screeching In Our Ears
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Nino has to put an end to whatever mess the DJ of this dance is playing, has to make the night somewhat salvageable. *Inspired off of a prompt for Nino Appreciation Week that We Are Miraculous's Tumblr blog is hosting.*


Nino can hear the loudspeakers from the next room over, can hear when everyone just sits back down, and wonders really why they would do this.

He can tell based off Alya's expression that she's not pleased at all with how this party went; the dead quiet of once restless feet is nearly unnerving as Nino decides to brave the dance floor in the next room.

Nino stands up and enters the room to bodies squeezed tight into whatever space is available, on chairs, on the floor, half on top of one another, so that they can sit in protest of the music.

He can't hear anything but the scratching of the bizarre song, the thump of it falling out of rhythm with the singer again, and the weird words that clash in harsh tones, sometimes screaming for no reason, and sometimes uttering nonsense; he can't even tell whether the song is in French or some other language or a strange mixture of multiple.

Nino sighs as he stalks towards the DJ that looks lost as if he'd given all hope up of finding a decent song for people to dance to and possibly given up the art of playing music for these people.

He nudges the man over, can't speak beyond the wail of the song as it hits a new high note that Nino really regrets ever hearing in his life.

The teenager is already going through the music, shuddering at seeing songs that no one would probably dance to here, bizarre mixtures of songs with off the wall names even by some artists that the teenager had never heard of; he prided himself on knowing songs from a variety of genres, from popular hits to the lesser known songs.

None of these songs looked decent until he found a popular French song that he knew that everyone even if they were just hesitant would dance to, and he plays it, watches as the scene unfolds, as everyone slowly stands up to begin to dance, some moving further away to just socialize instead of dance in the large mass of people. He's already aware that he'll need to grab his phone and play some song that others will thrill over, thankful that he'd made sure to collect a myriad of different songs from different genres and different artists.

Nino only gets up with a light curse when he realizes that he doesn't have his phone on him; he left it with Alya, Marinette, and Adrien.

He turns to glare at the supposed DJ hired for this dance based party and hisses, "Don't you dare play another song, dude."

Nino can't stand the wreckage of the party, not when a DJ can not figure out how to do his job, and play songs that these young people will dance to and for whatever reason, didn't think to bring a collection of popular music to at least bide the time before requests if he could even do requests.

He leaves to stalk out of the room though Alya stops him at the door with his phone in her hand and a smile on her face, "Thank you for saving this party."  
Alya shrugged with a bright smile when Nino gave her a big grin, "It was nothing."

Nino spun away to find his way back up in front of the crowd of people to peruse through his songs while they danced and hopefully found something a little better to jam to; one song certainly wouldn't last the whole night.

He gave his best smile as he found a popular song that the kids in class had been humming and singing all the time and just knew that the instant the song came on that everyone including people in the room over would arrive on the dancefloor and start dancing.

Nino only grew more relieved at the thought of teaching the supposed DJ that what he thought were cool Indie songs to appeal to the younger generation, younger than his generation anyway, were not quite the Indie songs that he believed them to be.

True Indie music sounded much better than the unnamed song that the DJ had tried to play.

Nino was definitely more than a little eager to show the older man the real Indie music that people truly would love to hear just one more time; he had more than enough songs to show him that after a pop song and some dance music anyway.


End file.
